Chapter 4: Prize
by XXColexYukixKaiXX
Summary: Yuki goes out to be greeted by a lovely chair getting smashed in her face. She finds out about something that makes her go into a small depression. She run.. But will she come back?


Yuki was woken up by the ray of sunshine making her way into her room. She slowly climbed out of bed to see Cole nor Kai was in bed. She shrugged as she walked out of the room with her ninja clothes. She looked around left to right like a little child crossing the street. She quickly put her clothes on in the bathroom, and as she was about to walk outside for some fresh air, she was greeted by a chair flying at her head.

"SHIT!" Kai yelled as he looked at her. Yuki's head was covered in blood, she angrily said,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" wiping away the bloody substance. Yuki then looked at Cole and Kai. There clothes were all rugged and dirty, bruises everywhere.

"Why the heck do you guys look like hobos.." Yuki said with a annoyed expression on her face. Cole turned away from both Yuki and Kai, his face was drenched in blush as he spoke with honesty,

"We were fighting over who would be your boyfriend.." Kai looked away as well. Most of the time, girls would be flattered and happy about this, knowing that they had 2 lovers. But Yuki was outraged, and depressed. Floods of bad memories came back. One was that, when she was very young her mother and step-father would argue of who would be Yuki's guardian. Yuki then couldn't take it anymore. She punched both of them in the face.

"H-Hey! What was tha-" Kai's eyes suddenly widened to see that Yuki's eyes were flooded with tears. Yuki shouted with all her might,

"WHAT AM I!" She said making the tears fall down even more, "SOME PRIZE TO BE WON?! SOME **OBJECT** TO BE GIVEN OUT TO!" Yuki then fell down from all the stress, covering her eyes as tears fell down. Kai was about to touch her, but Yuki then shouted,

"Don't touch me!" She then got up and ran away. Not looking where she was going she bumped into Jay in the market place. Even though she stopped severely crying, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Yuki? Are you ok? Did something happen?" Jay said in worry, he then was going to put his hand on his head when Yuki slapped it away,

"I don't need your pity, better yet I don't need _any_ of you." She walked passed him as she heard a voice scream out,

"That's her! She's the one who took my money!" She saw the lady from the market when the ninjas first invited her! Police men were rushing to her. Yuki angrily kicked the front row away, but there was so many.

"Undead." Yuki said calmly. Suddenly, there was a black hole in front of her, hands came out and grabbed most of the men, but there was so many. She closed the portal to the undead as she mumbled,

"Angels, Heaven, Demons, Hell, I am both.." Suddenly, a huge death scythe came out and she said,

"Listen you fat blueberry's," she began, "I have nothing else to do so I'm going to give you my most precious time, but since your particular group is really weak I will go easy on you." Her death scythe glimmered in the sunshine. Rows of men came charging after her, she swiped two rows in one blow. Then after she took them all down, one of them said,

"W-W-H-AT ARE YOU!" he commanded. Yuki looked at him and said,

"I'm the daughter of Garmadon, and I am the Master of Death." She then walked up to a cherry blossom tree as she sighed and looked at the cherry blossoms. " _Exactly like when I first meet all the ninjas..''_ Yuki thought to herself. She then dozed off into a sleep, dreaming of nothing but blackness. She then woke up to see many colors gathered around her. Red, Black, Blue, and White. She then thought they were trying to mug her. She kicked them as the all went flying. She then saw they were Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane. She was about to walk away when Kai grabbed her hand and turned her around and hugged her. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Don't ever leave me like that." Kai said while hugging her in his strong arms. Then everyone started hugging her, among the first was Cole as he whispered in her ear,

"I really am sorry, but don't scare me like that.." Then they all started hugging as Yuki started crying. They embraced as she fell down. They fell down with her. Even though it was a happy moment, Yuki could see in the shadows, her father was watching her...


End file.
